


Blizzard's Bruce Banner Bite-sized Bcollection

by Blizzard_Fire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire
Summary: Shorter stories based on Tumblr prompts, mostly featuring everyone's favourite gamma scientist.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Bruce/Tony: "I don't love you anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've had a few smaller ideas that didn't feel quite big enough to have their own AO3 entry so I'm starting this collection so I have somewhere to put them all! Rating/tags may change, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce have a misunderstanding in the lab.
> 
> Angst prompt #20 from [this list.](https://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/183360936834/200-dialogue-prompts)

‘You don’t like AC/DC?’ Tony looked adorably scandalised, his face smeared with engine oil as he pulled his goggles up onto his forehead.

Bruce smirked, wordlessly offering him the wrench. ‘Not really a rock kind of guy.’ Tony had once declared he hated to be handed things, but presumably boyfriends were exempt from this rule. Sure enough, he plucked it from Bruce's hand, pecked him on the cheek and returned to work. The latest Iron Man suit lay on the workbench like a surgical patient, wires spilling everywhere.

‘Motorhead?’ he asked hopefully. ‘Kiss, Aerosmith, Guns n Roses?’

Bruce's only answer was a helpless shrug.

Tony clutched his heart dramatically. ‘Oh, I don’t love you anymore.’

A cold weight settled in Bruce's chest and he felt the smile die on his face. It was a joke, of course it was – Tony hadn’t even looked up from his work.

But he couldn’t stop his eyes from filling with tears. Couldn’t stop his fists from clenching in panic. _Just like Dad. Just like everyone who leaves me. They always do in the end._

And he couldn’t stop the tiny, shaky gasp as he tried to quietly draw breath.

Tony’s head snapped up. ‘Bruce? What – ‘ His expression went from puzzled to horrified as soon as he saw his face. ‘Oh my god. Bruce…’ He threw the wrench aside, ignoring as it clattered to the floor. In three quick strides he’d crossed the floor and then Bruce was grabbed in a tight, fierce hug. ‘That was a joke. A stupid joke. I’m so sorry.’

‘I know,’ Bruce whispered into his shoulder. ‘It’s okay.’

‘It was a trick question anyway, Aerosmith sucks.’ Tony’s grip didn’t relent as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. ‘Look at me?’ He drew back. ‘You mean the world to me. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.’ It was the first time either of them had said those words, but Tony’s gaze was warm and unwavering as he cupped Bruce's cheek. ‘Okay?’

Bruce nodded, blinking rapidly as a tear escaped only for Tony to brush it away with his thumb. ‘Thanks.’

He smiled sadly. ‘Sorry. Putting my foot in my mouth, it’s what I’m good at – and now I’m making a mess of you.’

Bruce realised his cheek felt weirdly greasy; Tony had just smeared engine oil on him. He laughed as Tony attempted to rub the mark away, no doubt only making things worse. ‘Come here.’ He pulled him in close and kissed him firmly, humming in approval as Tony reciprocated with enthusiasm.

‘I love you too,’ Bruce murmured as they drew apart. ‘You know… I think I could learn to like AC/DC.’

‘Brucie,’ said Tony softly, ‘as long as you still like _me_ , I don’t care what we listen to.’

Bruce just smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can and will turn angst into cuddles and no one can stop me


	2. Bruce & Tony: "You want chocolate or vanilla?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has his wisdom teeth removed. Tony helps.
> 
> Fluff prompt #14 from [this list.](https://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/183360936834/200-dialogue-prompts)

‘Sore?’

Bruce looked up guiltily, still clutching his cheek. ‘It’s fine. Just a wisdom tooth.’ They’d been working in the lab for hours, and he’d seemed unhappy all morning.

Tony frowned. ‘I thought Hulk healed all injuries?’

‘He heals _new_ injuries. I’ve uh, had this problem for a while.’ He pressed his lips together as he busied himself with the test tubes.

‘You know medical could whip that out within the hour?’

‘Too dangerous.’ Bruce turned away to check the microscope. ‘I don’t do great in… medical settings. The other guy’s not keen on white lights and needles.’

‘We’ve got something in common, then.’ Tony crossed the lab and handed him a pack of painkillers. ‘You know we have an amazing medical team here though, right? We could figure something out.’

He chuckled. ‘I’ve put up with far worse, Tony. I’ll be fine. Come look at this, I think the irradiation worked…’

Tony knew that if he pushed too hard, Bruce would close off. But clearly it was getting worse; Hulk was in a foul mood the next time the Avengers assembled. Tony took the chance to explain the situation to him. ‘If you can hold off from smashing up the dentists, we can get this fixed. Can I trust you to behave?’

‘Hulk smash bad tooth,’ he grunted.

‘Leave that to the professionals. Okay?’

After that, it still took another week before Bruce finally caved. They worked out the exact dosage levels needed to sedate him since his Hulk metabolism would burn away normal doses, and Tony waved away the forms SHIELD brandished at him. No way were they doing this in the Hulk containment room.

‘I’m not sure about this, Tony,’ Bruce said shakily, looking very small in the dentist’s chair.

‘Hey, you’re fine. I had a word with green bean. He’s going to sit this one out.’

‘Not what I’m worried about right now.’ He was deathly pale, hands clutched tightly in his lap. And Tony realised that it wasn’t just Hulk who was afraid of medical procedures.

‘Hey, can I borrow that?’ Tony took the oxygen mask from one of the medical staff who were standing by. ‘Why don’t you get started on the good stuff?’

‘God, please.’ Bruce took it eagerly, shutting his eyes tightly and jamming it over his nose and mouth. He took several deep breaths, and gradually he relaxed a little.

‘What do you want, chocolate or vanilla?’

He squinted back at him. ‘What?’

‘Ice cream. For after. It’s tradition.’

He snorted, fogging up the mask. ‘I’ll tell you when I wake up.’

Tony reached in and squeezed his shoulder. ‘See you on the other side, big guy.’

Forty minutes later, Tony had an armful of drunk Bruce stumbling down the corridor with him. ‘You have fun without me?’

‘Yeah, was a good party.’ Bruce's voice came out muffled, and he winced and adjusted the icepack he held against his cheek. ‘No cake, though.’ They’d taken out all four wisdom teeth. Poor guy.

‘I’ll get you some when your face isn’t swollen,’ Tony promised.

In the elevator, Bruce slumped against him. ‘You’re a really good friend, Tony. Best friend I ever had.’

Tony rubbed his back. Bruce was the king of emotional control, so the tremor in his voice almost brought tears to his eyes. ‘Anytime, Brucie. Hey, you decided on a flavour yet? You name it, we got it.’

‘Uh, you got mint?’ Bruce craned his neck to look up at him, head still resting on his shoulder.

‘You bet your ass I do. Ice cream then sleep. Doctor’s orders.’

Bruce tried to smile – then winced. ‘Sounds good.’


	3. Bruce/Clint: “Kiss me like you mean it”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clint find themselves trapped in an alleyway. It's time to use the oldest and cheesiest trick in the book.
> 
> Prompt #53 from [this list](https://athxna-writes.tumblr.com/post/611341376778649600/fluffyhumorous-prompts)

The mission went off without a hitch. Everyone remained undercover, and the reality bomb was disabled without a single casualty (except for the guy who put it there). All that remained was for everyone to sneak away before the authorities arrived.

Bruce paired up with Clint and they walked briskly down a series of dark alleyways. It was nearly 4am and their footsteps seemed far too loud in the cool air. Anyone with ears would be able to follow them and it made Bruce very nervous.

Even Clint kept glancing behind them, one hand hovering towards his bow. If the cops didn’t find them, some freak with a knife might. Bruce was already so jumpy that it wouldn’t take much for the other guy to make an appearance.

After a series of twists and turns that made him dizzy, Clint came to a stop. ‘We should be good for a minute,’ he murmured. ‘You alright?’ His stern face softened as he turned to Bruce. ‘We’ll give it a little longer then head back to…’

Bruce heard it at the same moment: voices, curt and clipped, shortly followed by the clomp of boots. Military boots. ‘Shit.’

The alley up ahead was a dead end. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to blend in…

Clint placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders. ‘Do you trust me?’ he asked seriously.

Panicked, Bruce just nodded.

‘Then kiss me like you mean it.’

‘You wha – ‘

Clint shoved him up against the wall and kissed him hard. For a long moment Bruce was too surprised to react, frozen in utter confusion as soft lips pressed firmly against his own.

But Clint just grabbed Bruce's hovering hands, repositioned them on his waist and continued kissing him like a horny teenager behind the bike sheds. Bruce would have laughed at how cheesy this was, except that they were in real danger here, so he tightened his grip and gave as good as he got.

The footsteps grew louder. This wasn’t going to work…

There were four military guys, armed and angry, and in his peripheral vision he saw them pause when they were spotted. ‘For god’s sake,’ one muttered.

‘Move it along, this is a restricted area!’

If they complied, they’d be recognised instantly. So Bruce threw embarrassment to the wind and moaned loudly, his hands drifting down to cup Clint’s ass. Clint stiffened in surprise, then he smirked against Bruce's mouth.

‘Leave them. We’ve got our orders.’ Miraculously, the soldiers kept on walking.

And they kept on kissing.

Clint’s hands drifted up to run through Bruce's hair, their bodies still pressed together. No one had kissed Bruce in so long, and they should probably stop, but Clint was really, really good at this…

They finally pulled apart to stare at each other.

‘Well,’ said Bruce hoarsely. ‘That was, uh, good thinking.’

Clint swallowed hard. ‘Thanks. You too, with the – with the moaning.’

Heart pounding, Bruce licked his lips nervously. Clint glanced down to follow the motion. A long moment passed in which neither of them moved.

More footsteps approached.

There was no mistaking the gleeful look in Clint’s eye. ‘Round two?’

Bruce laughed, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. This time it was slow and deep, and it made his heart pound in a good way. Clint stroked his cheek, then broke the kiss to gently suck on Bruce's lower lip.

Bruce's breathy sigh was all part of the act, of course.

The footsteps stopped and there was a long, painful silence. ‘Do you boys need a minute?’ asked Natasha.

They jumped guiltily apart. ‘Nat! How the hell did you find us?’ Clint sounded uncharacteristically breathless.

‘Wasn’t hard.’ She smirked. ‘You guys are adorable. Ready to head home?’ Without waiting for a reply, she walked off.

Bruce was grateful the darkness hid his furious blush. ‘Thanks,’ he said quietly. ‘That could have gone badly.’

Clint shrugged easily, not quite meeting his eyes. ‘No prob Doc, distracting is what I’m good at.’

‘Maybe you could teach me,’ he blurted before he could stop himself.

For a worrying moment, Clint didn’t react. Then he grinned. ‘Oh yeah? I could give you some pointers. For science.’

Bruce ran his tongue over his slightly swollen lip. ‘For science,’ he agreed.

Ahead of them, Natasha groaned. ‘Get a room, guys.’


End file.
